Play It Again, Luke: The Real Story
by LucasBeaureguard
Summary: Set during “Play It Again, Luke.” The real story behind the episode and the real reason Candy was in Hazzard the day she was attacked. Contains some profanity, not much. Please read & review. My first published Duke story.
1. Teaser: Candy

**Play It Again, Luke: The Real Story**

Summary: Set during "Play It Again, Luke." The real story behind the episode and the real reason Candy was in Hazzard the day she was attacked. Contains some profanity, not much. Please read & review. My first published Duke story.

_Teaser: Candy_

The General Lee rips through the country roads of Hazzard, Georgia. Bo Duke was driving while Luke Duke read the slip the postmistress left in their mailbox over and over. Bo glanced over at Luke.

Bo: You know, just because you ain't staring at it, reading it, doesn't mean the words will change.

Luke: I know, but I just know it's her!

Bo: Her? It's a girl?

Luke: Yeah, I believe so. Candy Dix.

Bo: Nah, the country singer?

Luke: Yeah, that's her. We met when I was in the Marines. She was a nurse. I was a Lance Corporal.

Bo: Miss Dix was a nurse? I thought she was just playing for the soldiers over there.

Luke: No, that's just a story. She's been in hiding for a while.

Bo: Hiding?

Luke: Yeah. Her Uncle is a real bad man. She escaped from his grasp, but it's come with a price.

Bo: What kind of price?

Luke: Every other thing she does, she changes her name.

Bo: What? Luke, are you sure she's a good girl?

Luke: Bo, she's not bad. Just her Uncle. He's still looking for her. Her name is Gumdrops Candy Dix. She used Candy Gumdrops Dix in the Marines and now she's using Candace LaVivian Dix in Nashville.

Bo: How did she get away with using a false name in the Marines?

Luke: She didn't. She explained the whole situation to our supervisors and they allowed her to flip her name.

Bo: Wow. Well, here we are.

Bo and Luke climbed out of the General and headed towards the Post Office. Luke pulled out his ID as Bo grabbed a number.

Miz Tizdale: Number One!

Luke: Right here.

Luke handed Miz Tizdale his ID and the number.

Miz Tizdale: Ok, sign here, Luke.

Luke signed the form and Miz Tizdale gave Luke his package.

Luke: Much obliged, Miz Tizdale.

Miz Tizdale: You boys be sure to say hi to that handsome Uncle of yours for me, all right?

Bo: Will do.

Bo and Luke walked outside, the package practically burning a hole in Luke's pocket. They climbed in the windows and Bo drove off. About half a mile up the road, no where near Rosco's speed traps, sirens wailed.

Luke: Shoot, it's Rosco. Loose him.

Bo: He's lost.

Bo put his foot heavy on the gas and Rosco disappeared in the thick dust.

Rosco: Flash, this dust is horrendous.

Flash barked.

Rosco: Yeah, I know. Someone could develop black lung in here it's so thick.

Flash barked again. Rosco picked up his CB mic.

Rosco: This is Rosco P. Coltrane calling the Boss, come on.

Boss: What is it Rosco!

Rosco: Uh, Boss, I lost the Dukes.

Boss: If you _caught_ the Dukes, then I'd be worried.

Rosco: Uh, Boss, it wasn't my fault.

Boss: It never is. Enos, Deputy Enos Strate!

Enos: Yes, Mr. Hogg. This is Enos.

Boss: I want you and Rosco to stake out the Duke farm. Bo and Luke Duke don't head out of their farm at no 7:30 in the AM unless something is going south.

Enos: Especially Bo, Mr. Hogg.

Rosco: Boss, that's a time I could catch them.

Boss: Rosco, they could loose you blindfolded, half dead and death.

Rosco: Oh, why thank you… wait a minute.

Boss: Over and out!

The General Lee pulls up to the Duke farm and before they come to a complete stop, Luke is out of the car, headed towards the door. Bo jumps out of the window.

Bo: Now, hold up Luke. What's your hurry.

Luke: holding up the package This!

Bo laughed. They walked on the porch. Daisy met him at the door.

Daisy: Who's it from?

Luke: Candy.

Uncle Jesse: inside the house, calling out Ok, Kids, come inside.

The three cousins walked inside. Everyone taking a seat, or a table in Luke's case, he began to open the package. He pulled out photos, letters, and a tape recording.

Luke: Oh, she wants me to test out her new project, I guess.

Bo: What's the letter say?

Luke: I don't know.

Daisy: Well, read it!

Uncle Jesse: Now, now. Go easy on the boy… what's it say?

Luke laughed as he unfolded the letter.

Luke:

Dear Luke,

I'm sorry it's been such a long, long while but I must confess I need to see you. I have some work that needs to be tested and Hazzard seems just the place. Plus, some other bonus's won't hurt. he chuckled nervously Luke, I really want to see you, so I'll be coming down soon. Hope you don't have anything planed, or I just might ruin your whole day.

Love you with all my heart,

A ghost from the past:

Candy Dix

Daisy: Well, who is she?

Luke: She's my life. We met way back in Vietnam. She was a nurse and I was a Lance Corporal. She was shipped in to help out with the causalities when the bombing occurred. I had broke my arm, no big deal, and she put the cast on it. We instantly hit it on. She was known as Superstar, I was known as Marine and we were known as the Unbreakable Couple.

Bo: But it was broken? What happened?

Luke: I'd rather not talk about it.

Daisy: Luke, you have to. Sooner or later.

Luke: I'd rather have it later than sooner.

Uncle Jesse: seeing Bo about to speak No, we all have our topics we can't touch. Obviously, this one is Luke's.

Luke nodded his thank you. He rose off the table, took his package and dismissed himself.

Bo: Uncle Jesse. He's hurting.

Uncle Jesse: Maybe, but that just may make him hurt more.

Inside Bo and Luke's room, Luke placed his cassette in the player and pushed play. Instead of hearing music or her angelic voice, he heard her soft, hurting voice speaking to him.

Candy: over recorder Luke, I'm so sorry to burden your cousins and you, but I'm in some serious trouble. Every where I go, he's one step ahead of me. I'm scared Luke, real scared. I don't know what to do. I thought he couldn't find me. Luke, I was wrong. Everywhere we go, my Uncle is there. I don't know how much longer I can avoid him. Gabby, Cypriano and Octavio is following us in their own RV and I hope everything will be ok. But Luke, I'm afraid of what could go wrong. Please, help me. My Uncle could find me--us--at any corner…

The recording terminates. Luke takes a deep breath.

**End of Teaser: Candy**


	2. Chapter 1: High Emotions

_Chapter 1: High Emotions_

Luke: Oh, Candy. What's happened to you?

Outside Luke and Bo's bedroom window, Rosco and Enos sat listening.

Rosco: Oh! Goody, goody, gumdrops!

Enos: But, Sheriff, it seems Luke's friend has a problem.

Rosco: Oh, Enos! Forget that, this is Candy Dix, the big rising country star. We could make a fortune. Maybe Boss'll share it with me for discovering Luke Duke's plan.

Enos: What plan, Sheriff?

Rosco: To bring in that Candy Dix and not tell no body.

Enos: Sir, I think that it's not a plan. Luke would never fake something.

Rosco: Enos! Do I pay you to think?

Enos: No, sir, you don't.

Rosco: Then lets go, you dipstick.

Rosco and Enos get in their patrol cars and drive away. Inside the house, Luke is still in his and Bo's room. Actually, he's buried in his and Bo's closet.

Luke: Oh, Bo! You can be a real pain sometimes!

Luke tosses a pair of swimming trunks out of his way.

Luke: Wow, 7 years can sure add up. he pulls out an old Vietnam toke with the words "Big Brother Marine" printed in big letters Oh! Finally!

He opens the toke and looks inside. Then he looks around, glancing. When he's sure there's no one in the room, he pulls out a sword, a pack of ammunition and a handgun. At that point, Bo walked in.

Bo: Luke, do you_--_what! Are you crazy?

Luke: Bo! What are you doing here?

Bo: This is my room, too, Lucas, and it's my probation you're also jeopardizing!

Luke: slamming the door Bo! Will you be reasonable?

Bo: laughing Reasonable? Will you? You're carrying, holding, the very thing that could_--_could make a lot of crooks really_--_andI mean really_--_happy.

Luke: Bo, Candy's in trouble.

Bo: Well, if Rosco or Enos finds that, so are we!

Luke: Bo, if Candy's in trouble, you gotta bet I'm gonna be prepared.

Bo: Luke, there are other options that could solve Candy's problems without bringing bigger ones for us!

Luke: I know that. I've not signed, sealed or delivered anyone's death certificate!

Bo: When did killing someone get into this?

Luke: Since Candy told me the ba… bad, bad man is coming after her.

Bo: You will not kill nothing. I mean an insect. Creepy, crawly, fluttery or sweet smelling, My Little Boxing Marine.

Luke's face creased over in laugh lines as he busted a gut.

Luke: laughing Your what?

Bo: while Luke still laughed My Little Boxing Marine.

Luke laughed harder.

Luke: still laughing B-Bo, what-what m-m-makes you sa-ay that?

Bo: I read that Marines are considered lethal weapons.

Luke: who had finally stopped laughing Oh, Bo.

Bo: That I learned when you was in the Marines. I learned Boxers are also considered lethal weapons.

Luke: Oh, Bo. Listen, the Marines didn't make this unstoppable killing machine without some control.

Bo: Luke, you're a double threat. If someone gets so much as a scratch who knows you military status--namely Boss.

Luke: Namely Boss--

Bo: Luke, that could really shatter our world.

Luke: Hey, kid, come here.

Bo walks over to Luke.

Bo: Luke, I-I just don't know what I would do without you.

Luke: And you won't have to worry about that for a long, long time.

Bo: Luke, you don't see the fears that I do.

Luke: And you don't see the benefits, Bo.

Bo: Luke, I'm really scared.

Luke: Marines, Bo, when they make a new line, they make sure he, or she, knows everything.

Bo: Promise?

Luke: smiling Promise.

Luke released Bo just long enough to put away his weapons and climb up on the bed.

Luke: patting the bed C'mon up here.

Bo sat down on the bed and laid back into Luke's embrace.

Luke: Now, I need you to do me a favor, actually a few favors.

Bo: Anything. Just name it.

Luke: Don't say anything about the things you saw here, don't mention about Candy's comin' by and don't worry. Leave that for me.

Bo: Really, Luke. Please, don't do anything stupid.

Luke: Never.

The next day, Bo and Luke were racing down the dirt country roads, making a monkey of the local sheriff: Rosco P. Coltrane, and the 3 neighboring sheriffs: Grady Byrd, of Sweetwater, Lester Crabb, of Hatchapee and Ed Little of Chickasaw.

Bo: What'd we ever do to them?

Luke: Since when have we needed to do something to them for them to come after us?

Bo: You got a point there.

Over in Rosco's car, he is talking on the CB.

Rosco: We got 'em now!

Sheriff Little: Coltrane, you had better.

Enos: Sheriff, the road is set us as you requested.

Back in General Lee; Bo glanced nervously over to Luke.

Bo: Uh, Luke. Did you hear that?

Luke: Of course. Uh, how 'bout making them a-concerning takin' up air traffic control?

Bo laughs.

Bo: All right.

When the General Lee comes upon the road block, the boys make the 4 sheriffs stand with their mouths hanging ajar as they just fly over Enos' car with a Dixie horn and a rebel call.

Bo: Wow.

Luke: Nice drivin', Cousin. Now, lets get back to the farm where we can sort this out.

Bo: All right!

The picture shows General Lee racing down the road as Rosco picked up the CB microphone.

Rosco: Um, Boss, this is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane calling. Over.

Boss: This is J.D. Hogg. What is it Rosco?

Rosco: We lost 'em.

Boss: Oh, get them Duke Boys! They could spoil our whole plan!

Back at the farm, the boys were laying down what was happening for Uncle Jesse and Daisy.

Daisy: So Rosco, Grady Byrd, Lester Crabb, and Sheriff Little are all after you?

Luke: Strange, I know.

Bo: I just don't understand why their after us?

Luke: The only thing I can think of is our last name is Duke. In the books, that's enough to get any Duke in trouble.

Bo sniggered. Daisy chuckled.

Uncle Jesse: Well, that's true.

Luke: Ok, Bo lets go. I wanna go straight to the "Hogg's" mouth.

Bo: Well, lead on, Sergeant.

Luke: Hey, I've told you about that. No military service ranks.

Bo and Luke head out to the Court House. They looked around and saw no one. They headed back to the General and checked the bank.

Luke: That only leaves one place.

Bo and Luke: The Boars Nest.

They raced over to the Boars Nest and sure enough Boss' Caddie sat there.

Bo: We struck it rich, cousin.

Luke: Just cause you found something yellow and shinny doesn't mean you found gold, cousin.

Bo: Good meaning. Lets go and talk to our good pal: Boss Hogg.

Luke: Your mouth should be washed out with soap.

They climb out of the General Lee and walked towards the entrance of the Boars Nest. Beside the door, stood a sign.

Luke: Come one, come all. Come see the great star Candy Dix. One time only. Tickets $3 per person--all ages. Beer $1 and popcorn 50 cents.

Luke looks over at Bo.

Bo and Luke: That's what they're up to!

Luke: How did he find out!

Bo: How does Boss find out about anything?

Luke: He must have overheard me.

Bo: Yeah, probably when you told us.

Luke: I don't know, I don't care. But I'm gonna make that Hogg squeal. That was personal.

Luke came into the buzzing Boars Nest and headed straight for the back office.

Luke: Boss! I need a word with you, you down right dirty Hogg!

Boss: Well, well, well, well and well. If it ain't the two riffrats: Bo and Luke Duke.

Luke: Yeah? You'll be thinkin' riffrats when I get through with ya. Especially if you hurt Candy!

Boss: Is that a fact?

Luke: That there's a fact!

Boss: Luke Duke, you get outta here before I throw false accusations at you.

Luke: Throw what you will! I'll just catch it again and pitch it back at'cha. I'm a good receiver, a pitcher and batter, Boss!

Bo and Luke walk out of the office. Boss grabs the CB mic.

Boss: This here is J.D. Hogg calling Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane and Deputy Enos Strate. Over!

Rosco: This is Rosco P. Coltrane callin' the Boss over.

Enos: And Enos, Mr. Hogg.

Boss: Rosco, Enos; you two dipsticks head on out to the Duke Farm and keep an eye on them. That Luke Duke done threatened me.

Rosco: Oh, well, I'll cuff 'im and stuff 'im!

Boss: Oh, Rosco, you can't do that!

Rosco: Why, Boss?

Boss: Because, you pea-brain, his big star friend, Candy Dix, is comin' to town. Besides, I don't want to tangle with no Duke once I've stirred their eels. Especially Luke Duke's eels.

Rosco: Okay, Boss. Bu-but when can I cuff him and stuff him?

Boss: After Miss Dix leaves.

Enos: Mr. Hogg, now, I don't believe Luke-Luke would threaten anybody. What really happened?

Boss' eyes went narrow from anger.

Boss: Enos Strate! How dare you insinuate that'd I lie?

Rosco: Yeah, if you want to keep that shinny badge on your dull exterior, you'd had better side with us!

Enos: Mr. Hogg, Sheriff; orders are orders. I ain't gonna go against my superior officers.

Rosco: Oh, you little rascal, you. You're a dipstick rascal, but a rascal nonetheless.

In the General Lee, Bo and Luke had rode in silence for several minutes. Finally, coming upon the payphone. Luke broke that silence.

Luke: Hey, stop up at the payphone. I need to make a phone call.

Bo: Alrighty.

When they came up to the payphone, Bo pulled over as Luke began to climb out. When Bo came to a full stop, Luke climbed all the way out.

Bo: At least you waited for me to stop before you got out.

Luke chuckled and started to search for a quarter.

Luke: Hey, Bo. If my memory serves me right…

Bo: You know it does. You paid for my last call. I owe you. Bo reached in his pocket and got 2 dimes and a nickel Here.

Luke: Way to go, Bo!

Luke put the change in and dialed a number.

Bo: while Luke was dialing If Luke is broke, Dukes are broke. he exhales

Luke: Come on, pick up. he wait's a few more rings Dang! She didn't pick up.

Bo: Lets head back to the farm and you can call her there.

Luke: Do you even know who I'm calling?

Bo: Nope.

Luke chuckled as he started to climb in the passenger side and Bo made him way around General.

Luke: as Bo climbed in Come on, hit it.

Bo: I'm coming. I'm coming.

Bo and Luke in General Lee sped down the road, not far behind them: Rosco tailed by Enos.

Luke: Do you see who I see?

Bo: laughing I sure do. They must be the welcoming committee for that little speech you gave Boss.

Luke: It was no speech. It was gospel.

Bo floored General Lee and led Rosco and Enos around the back roads.

Luke: Hey, Bo, why don't you just take it easy. winking You're coming up on the Choctaw River.

Bo: chucking Ten-four! he chuckles I hope Rosco and Enos renewed their flying permits.

Luke laughed a slight laugh as he shook his head. Bo induced speed, straight for the Choctaw River. Enos slammed on his brakes, stopping dead in his tracks. Rosco looked in his rear view mirror.

Rosco: Enos! What in the world are you doin'? We're in hot pursuit of them Duke Boys. You can't just stop in the middle of hot pursuit.

Enos: Possum on a gum bush, Sheriff, we're coming upon Choctaw River. I'm not even going there. Only 3 people can jump that: Bo, Luke and General Lee Duke. Bo just accelerated. He's jumping, Sheriff.

As Enos said his last sentence, Bo, Luke and General Lee jumped the Choctaw River, leaving Rosco to slam on his breaks to avoid an accident.

Boss: Rosco! Don't you jump that Dad-blasted river! Remember, your limited to a car a week. Or you's gonna ride bareback on horses.

Rosco lets out his trademark squeal.

Rosco: You-- I mean-- Oh!

Bo: At least he didn't attempt to jump.

Luke: If he had, he wouldn't.

Bo: That's true.

General Lee speeds off, spitting dust, rocks and smoke towards Rosco. Rosco climbs out of his car, shaking his fist.

Rosco: I'll get you Duke Boys if it's the last thing I do!

Boss: who heard the whole thing over the CB Rosco, if you keep this up, you just might see that.

Rosco: Oh, well, thank you.

Boss: You will see the last thing you'll ever do.

Rosco starts stuttering, not knowing what to say.

Bo: Well, next stop, the farm.

Luke: All right! Drive on, cousin!

After a few more miles on the road, they were back at the nesting grounds.

Luke: I just can't believe he'd do this to her!

Uncle Jesse: Why not? He does it to everyone else.

Luke: Yeah, that's true. But… what does he want with Candy?

Daisy: Luke, sweetie, she's a superstar.

Luke: She sure is. She's my superstar.

Bo: Hey, y'all, did you know Candy was a nurse, not an entertainer?

Daisy: sarcastic Really?

Luke: Yeah, remember, I told you we met when I broke my arm.

Bo: Will you tell us what happened?

The scene flashes back to November 1, 1965.

_ Flashback _

A view of the base shows it smoking and falling apart. Luke, who is in camouflage and has a crew cut, stares at the ruined building. His supervisor, Brass McClain, comes around the corner.

Brass McClain: What happened? What's the situation?

Luke: We don't know. A bomb, single, hit dead center and that's all that happened. We don't know how they got in, Sir.

A man comes running over, breathing hard.

Man: Lance corporal Talego. U.S. Navy, Sir. That's because they didn't get in.

Luke: What do you mean?

Lance Corporal Talego: It was Sergeant Lane. He fired upon the Marines for a stupid card game, Sir.

Luke: You mean to tell me we were attacked by our own soil over some dumb, unimportant, and pointless card game!

Lance Corporal Talego: Yes, I'm afraid so. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't, Sir.

Luke: Ok, lets see if there's any survivors, y'all. Then we can take care of the Navy.

Luke, Brass McClain and 5 other men head out to try to help.

Luke: Cal, you take Pain and Panic out and try to find survivors over on the left side. Me, Medium and Little Brother will take the right.

All the men nodded and headed in the direction appointed.

Lance Corporal Talego: What do I do? How can I help?

Luke: Listen, when I say this, I don't mean this the way most people do, but you've done enough. You really have. But I can't have you go against your own branch and you don't specify in the Search and Rescue we need. You can go to your Brass. Tell him what happened.

Brass McClain: And tell him I'd like to have a word with him.

Lance Corporal Talego: Yes, Sir.

Lance Corporal Talego leaves and Luke's group set out. The scene shows the group searching through the ruble.

Luke's over voice: We searched everywhere. Every one we found, he was either dead--

The view shows Luke covering something.

Luke's over voice: …Or nearly dead.

This view shows Luke, Medium and Little Brother picking up a badly wounded soldier.

Luke's over voice: But there was a slight problem. Me and Medium found a Marine. He wasn't hurt too badly. But his legs were underneath a collapsed petition--

The scene flashed to Luke finding the Marine.

Luke: Hey, Medium! pause Brad, give me a helping hand!

Medium, or Brad, came over and saw the Marine.

Brad: Oh, ok. First, lets get this board off of 'im.

Luke: Ok, I know that, Medium. That's why I need your help.

Brad and Luke started to lift the petition.

Luke's over voice: That's when it happened. Snap! The support rafting board gave way--

Brad hears something and looks up.

Brad: Marine! Look out!

Luke's over voice: Brad was closer to safety than I was. He stepped out of the danger zone. But as for me--

Luke and the Marine, who was awake, looked up. They saw the collapsing beam.

Luke's over voice: Everything seemed to move in slow, all so slow, motion. I don't know how it happened, but he spoke these words--

Luke, in the present, and the Marine spoke at the same time, the same words in the same exact order creating a creepy feeling.

Luke's over voice and The Marine: Marine, I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault.

The beam fell, killing the Marine instantly and mangling Luke's arm. Luke cries out in pain, not so much physical pain, but metal and emotional pain for the Marine.

Brad: Marine!

Luke climbed out of the ruble, holding his arm.

Luke: The Marine's dead. I got away with a broken arm and he didn't even get away with his life!

Brad: Marine, you did all you could.

Luke: Yeah, I know.

Luke's over voice: His face h--haunts me in my dreams, still. But, eventually, I stopped feeling guilty. When we caught those Navy men he laughed Brass McClain looked like Santa Claus. He would sit up on his "pedal stood" and spank anyone we brought to him. He was there all day. But when night fell and we couldn't find no more Navy I headed to the MASH unit. They had finally got all the nurses there. Candy was one of them.

The picture shows Luke walking into the MASH unit and he stops dead in his tracks.

Luke's over voice: I thought, "Sweet Jesus, who's that sweet thing." Right in front of me was the 2 best buns since hamburger buns. I guess she was getting a coffee cup, but I started walking again. This time not paying no attention--

Luke is looking at Candy's butt, when he trips over her feet lying out.

Candy: jumping up Oh! I'm so sorry. Let me help you up.

Candy helps Luke up.

Candy: Oh, we'll need to patch up that arm. noticing how he's watching her Did you trip over my feet?

Luke: love struck No, your butt. her face shows no emotion but she's fairly amused inside Oh, I mean, yes!

Candy: Uhh-huh.

Luke: Really!

_ End of Flashback _

Luke: I'll tell ya, most embarrassing moment of my life.

Bo: I bet.

Daisy: You said, "No, your butt."

Luke nods shamefully.

Bo: Slick move, cousin.

Luke: Yeah, it was. But, I'll tell you, I wouldn't change it for the world.

Daisy: So, when's Candy coming?

Luke: Soon. But, I need to call her.

Luke picks up the phone and dials a number.

Candy: on other line Hello?

Luke: Hey, it's nice to hear your voice again.

Candy: Luke! Oh, it's so nice to hear from you, darling!

Luke: Candy, as good it is to talk and as much as I'd like to say this is a social call, it's not. Baby, Boss and Rosco found out.

Candy: They did?

Luke: Yeah. Maybe we can get together later than planned?

Candy: No, my manager says only for a little while. Then we're off. You know he ain't gonna cotton to me coming down later. Luke, it has got to be now.

Luke: Is he ordering you around?

Candy: Some. But not to worry. My Uncle's the enemy. Not my manager.

Luke: Are you so sure?

Candy: Positive A door opens and shuts on her line Oh, well, now that that's settled, I'll let you go. Good-bye, darling.

She hangs up, leaving Luke feeling confused.

Luke: That's weird.

Bo: What do you mean?

Luke: Candy and I were talking and then she just started acting like someone she didn't want to intercept come in.

Daisy: Maybe someone's bothering her. Or maybe she just doesn't want you to worry.

Luke: That's probably it. She protected me way too much for me being the eldest.

Bo: By how much?

Luke: One year or so.

Uncle Jesse: You just worry too much. Let her tell you when she's ready.

Luke: Perhaps you're right. taking a breath Well, Bo, looks like we have a farm to run.

Uncle Jesse: N-Now boys, you don't have to run no farm--especially mine. You boys go have fun.

Luke: smiling All right. Especially since I'm gonna be taken tomorrow.

Bo: Boars Nest?

Luke: Maybe there are some lucky girls there.

Bo and Luke dash off.

Daisy: Uncle Jesse, that just ain't like Luke! Can you take care of this farm, alone?

Uncle Jesse: Are you kidding? Besides, Bo, mostly, Luke; worked it all last week. They, especially Luke, deserve it.

Daisy looks unconvinced.

Uncle Jesse: Now, Daisy, do you believe Luke would leave this farm in bad condition for me to handle. It's probably in the best condition it's been in for years.

Daisy: I doubt that.

Daisy and Jesse chuckle. After the boys had some fun, they came home and went to bed. They awakened to Luke being as nervous as a long tailed cat, in a room full of rocking chairs.

Uncle Jesse: Boy, will you get a hold of yourself.

Luke: not paying any attention Uh-huh, sure.

Bo: Uncle Jesse, he's gone bonkers.

Daisy: No, he's nervous.

Bo: Uncle Jesse, I even tried crying! Do you know how much I hate showing my tenderness'?

Daisy: Bo, I'm not the least bit worried about your hardships with your tears. I'm more worried about Luke ignoring your tears. Heck, I've seen him go after a kindergartener with him a sixth grader!

Bo: Oh, I know. But how can I help him if my tears don't stir him.

Uncle Jesse: Leave 'im be.

Luke: Guys, I'm sorry. Bo, you all right?

Bo: He's back!

Daisy: Welcome back, Luke. Are you ok?

Luke: I'm all right. Sorry I zoomed out on you there.

Bo: It's all right. We're all ok, now.

Luke glances up at the clock.

Luke: Oh, my god! It's a quarter to nine. The show starts _at_ nine.

Bo: Hold on, Luke. I'll get you there. You coming, Uncle Jesse.

Uncle Jesse: No, just tell me how the show went and bring her by.

Bo: Will do!

Bo grabs the keys and heads out the door to General, followed--closely--by Luke and Daisy.

Luke: after putting Daisy in and climbing in himself Hit it, hit it, forceful for God's sake Beaureguard, HIT IT!

**End of Chapter 1: High-Emotions**


	3. Chapter 3: The Retelling

_Chapter 2: The Retelling_

When Luke was riding in the car, he got to thinking about old times. He got so caught up; he lost touch with reality, again.

Bo: Well, Daisy, I do believe our cousin looks just a little bit nervous.

Daisy: Yeah, I'd say so. Hey, Luke.

Not being as far gone as he was previously, he replied. A confused reply, but nevertheless, a reply.

Luke: Huh.

Daisy: Are you a little nervous?

Luke: laughing I guess so.

Bo: Well, I can't say as I blame ya. It's been a long time, ain't it?

Daisy: disbelieving Seven years! I'd say that's a real long time!

In a motor home, one man stood while the other man dialed a number.

Man: Eddie Lee, do you believe Mr. Starkey will give you an extension.

Eddie Lee: I hope, Hoby, I hope.

He pauses as he waits for Mr. Starkey to pick up.

Mr. Starkey: Yes.

Eddie Lee: Mr. Starkey, this is Eddie Lee.

Mr. Starkey: You got my money, Eddie Lee… or have you called to make sure my business associates have your grave dug?

Eddie Lee: Please, Mr. Starkey. I need more time. Give me a few more days, please.

Mr. Starkey: Eddie Lee, a man gambles, a man looses, a man pays, one way or t'other. Now, if I don't get that 100,000 you owe by sundown. You gonna pay, t'other day.

Eddie Lee's phone line goes dead. Eddie Lee hangs up slowly.

Eddie Lee: Hoby, that man's gonna kill me for sure.

Hoby: What are you gonna do?

Eddie Lee: starting to look through things The only thing I can. Look through my things. See if there's anything else left to borrow on.

Hoby: Well, everything, including this motor home, is already mortgaged as it is.

Eddie Lee: I know it, Hoby, I know it. I've got to find something. Some way to get that money or I'm gonna end up the late Eddie Lee Memphis.

On the road, Rosco was chasing Bo, Daisy and paranoid Luke in the General Lee. The Dukes cut it lucky and went airborne, forcing Rosco, too. Bo, Luke, Daisy and General Lee made it; Rosco and Flash got caught up in a tree.

Rosco: Oh, flash, ut-oh.

Everybody laughed as Rosco griped.

Bo: Hey, y'all. What do you call a Rosco P. Coltrane in a tree full of monkeys.

Luke and Daisy: A branch manager.

They speed off, leaving Rosco and Flash in the tree. Back at the motor home, a beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty walked towards it. Hoby, who was looking out the door, stepped over to a filing cabinet and started to rummage through it.

Hoby: to Eddie Lee It's Candy.

Nevertheless, Eddie Lee continued to search for something valuable. Candy walked in the door.

Candy: Hey, Hoby.

Hoby: Howdy.

Candy sits down on the couch, picking up her guitar as she did. She started to lightly pick at it, tuning it.

Candy: Show's startin'. Comin'? noticing he ain't paying one bit of attention to her, but instead to a stack of papers What are ya doing?

Eddie Lee: still looking through the stack of papers None of your business.

Candy: acting, with a hint of truth How come you can't ever talk nice to me?

Eddie Lee: raising his voice Look honey, I've got me a problem right now. Don't ask about nice stuff until I figure it out.

Candy: laughing nervously Yeah, but… all I meant was--

Eddie Lee: Look, all you've got to worry about is singing those pretty little songs you wrote, you hear. Now leave me be, I've gotta think.

Candy leaves, feeling threatened and reconsidering Luke's words earlier. Hoby picks up a single sheet of paper.

Hoby: Hey, Eddie Lee, look what I found. Maybe you can borrow against that there insurance policy.

Eddie Lee: snatching the paper and over looking it This is the insurance policy I took out last year on Candy. This'll do it, Hoby, this'll do it.

Hoby: who has returned to looking Do what?

Eddie Lee: still looking over the document It's worth $75,000. I'm the beneficiary. he lays it away from his face

Hoby: Oh, yeah, but that means you can only collect if Candy dies.

Eddie Lee: You said it, Hoby, I didn't.

Hoby gets a look of realization across his face.

Hoby: thinking he's crazy But, Eddie Lee, Murder?

In the Boars Nest, Candy was mesmerizing the audience.

Candy singing:

…Holding your hand

And standing by to catch you when you fall

Seeing you through

In everything you do.

Let me be there in your morning

Let me be there in your night.

She suddenly stops. The view shows Daisy, Bo and Luke walk in.

Candy: to her band Hold it, guys. she gets excited I'm stopping 'cause I'd like to dedicate this song to a real good friend of mine--Luke Duke.

She issues with her hands for him to stand up. Not really wanting to, he does. Loud applauses issues from the crowd and Bo tosses some popcorn on him. He immediately gestures for them to stop and sits down. Candy's band resumes.

Candy resumes singing:

Let me be there in your morning

Let me be there in your night.

Let me change whatever's wrong and make it right.

Let me take you through that wonderland that only two can share.

All I ask you is let me be there

All I ask you is let me be there

Everybody applauds loudly at the end of Candy's performance. Candy exits. After a few more minutes, Luke rises from his seat.

Luke: Lets go, guys.

Bo, Luke and Daisy make their way through the crowd and out the door.

Luke: Come on, you two, I want you both to meet Candy.

Daisy: Yeah, well, two's company, four's a crowd. she changes her mood She sure is good.

Bo: acting like he's real hot stuff Yeah, well, as soon as she gets a look at me. Luke's gonna lose her all over again.

Daisy: inquiring Oh, yeah?

Bo looks at her like: "Yeah!"

Luke: I doubt that. serious How do I look?

Bo: twisting his hand side-to-side, more to the negative side Nnhmm. he laughs No--you look great. Get on in there.

Bo pushes Luke a slight nudge. He walks on up to the motor home and knocks on the door.

Candy: from inside Who is it?

Luke: taking a wild guess A ghost from the past.

Candy dashes from her bedroom and opens the door. Luke comes in and immediately she wraps around his waist. He shuts the door on Bo and Daisy who is giving him room anyway.

Daisy: Guess we wait.

Bo: Hope not too long.

Inside the motor home, Luke still held Candy tight.

Luke: You were great.

Candy: Oh, god, I'm so glad you could come.

They both start to say things at the same time until they both agree on one sentence.

Candy and Luke: Sorry I didn't write.

Luke: smiling so much you can hear it in his voice Crazy.

He places her down on both of her feet.

Luke: Oh, Candy, you are doing--you're doing great.

Candy: touched Thanks, Luke.

Luke: So what are you doing here in a place like the Boars Nest?

Candy: playing with his shirt neck collar Well, I wrote some new material, and I needed a little club that was kind of out of the way to try it.

Luke: Well, you found that, all right. But I bet there's a hundred other clubs just like it.

Candy: You know I wanted to see you. Listen, I'm gonna need to talk to you. I need your help.

Luke: Whatever you need, you got it. We've got all day to spend together.

Candy: seductive I'd like that.

They share a kiss. Suddenly Eddie Lee and Hoby walk in, breaking them up and making them feel embarrassed.

Candy: Hoby, Eddie Lee--My manager--this is Luke Duke.

Luke: Pleased to meet you both.

Eddie Lee: How are you doing?

Luke: All right.

Candy: We're gonna spend the day together.

Eddie Lee: I'm afraid not, Candy. We got some important business we got to do.

Candy: thinking of the day ahead Nothing could be more important than my seeing Luke.

Luke: embarrassed; not of her, but of the picture he just knows is in Eddie Lee's and Hoby's mind Now, Candy, come on.

Eddie Lee: I'm not asking you, Candy, I'm telling you. Why don't you go back and finish dressing, all right.

Luke saw something in Candy's eyes he just can't stand: fear.

Luke: I think the lady ought to be able to choose what she does.

Eddie Lee: Why don't you do yourself a favor, Duke, and let me do the thinking, all right?

Sensing the tension in the air, Candy was scared for Luke's safety. She knew what Luke was capable of doing, but she also knew Luke had his weaknesses as well as his strength.

Candy: Luke, will you wait outside?

Luke: seeing the pleading in her eyes You bet. he starts to walk between Candy and Hoby and Eddie Lee Excuse me, gentlemen. he exit's the motor home and walks over to Bo and Daisy You two mind hanging around a while?

Bo: No, where's Candy?

Daisy: Something wrong?

Luke: Yeah, there sure is. I ain't leaving till I find out what it is?

Candy exit's the motor home and starts to head towards Luke. Eddie Lee grabs Candy's arm that was swinging due to her walking.

Eddie Lee: Hey, where do you think your going?

Candy: I've got to talk to Luke.

Eddie Lee: still holding on tight to Candy's arm I tell you what you gotta do. You got to come with me, now.

Luke: Hang on a second, friend, you just turn her a loose, all right?

Eddie Lee: Listen, I ain't your friend, and this ain't your business.

He turned a loose all right, just to give Luke a right hook in the face.

Bo: asking Luke.

Luke: whispering I was hoping he'd do that.

Bo: Don't hurt him.

Luke goes after Eddie Lee and they get into a small fight.

Daisy: Don't you think you better help?

Bo: smiling Nope.

Luke finished knocking both boys to the ground and took Candy's hand and led her to the General Lee.

Daisy: I guess I see what you mean, Bo.

They both rose off the hay they sat on and rushed over to the General, beating Luke and Candy.

Bo: Come on, lets get out of here.

Daisy: Hey Luke, what was all that about?

Luke: I'll tell you later.

Daisy: Okay.

Bo starts to drive off with Luke climbing in the small back-glass.

Candy: to Bo Whoa, wait, wait, to Luke slide.

Once Luke had climbed in, Luke was ready to introduce.

Luke: I didn't get a chance to introduce anybody. Bo, Daisy, this here is Candy. These are my cousins: Daisy and Bo.

Bo: Hey, Candy, nice to meet you.

Candy: Hi, nice to meet you.

Bo: I'll tell you one thing, my cousin sure was right. You're just as pretty as a rainbow and sing like a little bird.

Candy: Aw, thanks, Bo.

Luke: Just keep it up, Bo.

Daisy: to Bo Hey, you know what, Bo? I don't think they need our company. So why don't you just drive, huh?

Bo: Okay. after a moment of silence Wait a minute, they might not need our company, but we got a little company we can't do nothing about now.

Candy: It's Eddie Lee and Hoby.

Luke: Good, I'll get a chance to finish this once and for all.

Daisy: Bo, look out!

Right at that point, a large truck appeared in front of the General Lee. Bo barely missed it. They pulled off the road, followed by Eddie Lee and Hoby's car. Luke climbed out, followed by Bo.

Luke: seeing Candy try to get out of the car Stay here, Candy. I'll be okay.

Luke, Bo, Eddie Lee and Hoby stood not 2 feet away from each other.

Eddie Lee: Look, Hayseed, all you need to do is give me Candy.

Luke: And what? Let you continue to hurt her, harass her and force her to do things she doesn't want to do.

Hoby: Listen, I don't want no fuss. Just Candy.

Bo: But you want to hurt her. I won't let you do that.

Hoby: He's your cousin; Eddie Lee's my cousin. We just want what our cousin's want.

Bo: No, I want what Candy wants.

Bo hauls off and hits Hoby across the face.

Eddie Lee: Come on, Plowboy, just give it over.

Luke: "IT?" Candy is not an "it" by no means!

Luke swings at him, Eddie Lee dodging the blow. However, Eddie Lee does not strike lucky twice. Luke knocks him to he ground. But while Eddie Lee was on the ground he picked up some dust and threw it in Luke's eyes. Temporally blinded by this foolishness, he attempts to hit Luke across the head with a board he found from a destroyed fence. Candy sees what's going on and climbs out of the General Lee.

Candy: NO!

She goes between Eddie Lee and the unsuspecting Luke and twists the board out of his hands. With the board in her control, Eddie Lee raises his hands in high hopes of a negotiation.

Candy: Hoby, over here! Now! Bo, help up Luke and get him in the car.

Bo: Y-yes, ma'am.

Luke: I'm all right, Candy.

Candy: If Eddie Lee had done what he was attempting, you wouldn't have. NOW!

Bo helps Luke to General Lee.

Daisy: Are you all right, Luke?

Luke: Yeah, I'm fine.

Bo: I'm gonna go help Candy.

Luke: I wouldn't. She's mad. Don't mess with Candy when she's mad. You might as well eat a grenade. It'd be less painful.

Candy climbs in.

Candy: All right, Bo. You can hit it now, I'm in.

Bo: Are you sure?

Candy laughs.

Daisy: Candy I don't understand. If you can do that, why do you need Luke's help?

Candy: Because, it's best if not too many people know my capabilities.

Bo: I know one thing! You sure as heck ain't no "Damsel in Distress."

Luke: Heck, Bo. I could have told you that. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself now, Vietnam back then and anything that comes along in the future.

Candy: Luke, if you don't stop telling good things about me, I'm liable to give you a reward.

Luke: Well, if you supply a finder's fee, I'll find it!

Daisy and Bo chuckle in the front seat. A few minutes/miles they're on the Duke Farm.

Candy: Oh, Luke. You were right. Hazzard is just spectacular.

Luke: Yeah, but Hazzard's never saw the kind of shine it's seen today.

Candy blushes as Bo pulls up to the drive way. They all climb out and find Jesse feeding his chickens.

Candy: Wow. You have a beautiful farm, sir.

Uncle Jesse: Thank you, ma'am. Name's Jesse Duke.

Candy: holding out her hand Candy Dix.

Uncle Jesse: shaking her hand Oh, I figured that. Did you kids have fun?

Daisy: Candy dedicated this beautiful song to Luke. It was really something.

Candy: It was Luke who gave me the courage to try for a career. When we first met, I was just a scared little country girl. He helped me believe in myself.

Uncle Jesse: Luke's apt to do that. Luke, why don't you show Candy around the place? While Bo and Daisy and me go in and fix something scrumptious for this pretty girl.

Candy erupts with glee and embarrassment, mostly flattery.

Candy: Smooth talking sure runs in this family.

Bo: Looks like she's got us all figured out.

Luke: Yeah, I guess so. he takes Candy's hand suggestively Come on.

As they walked off, Bo looked to Uncle Jesse.

Bo: Uncle Jesse, why does he have to show Candy around the "place?"

Uncle Jesse: 'Cause he's had it with you and your flirting. And besides, he wants to talk to her private-like.

Daisy: Yeah, told ya so. Come on, Bo.

Out in the fields, Candy and Luke went walking hand in hand.

Candy: Are you ok, baby?

Luke: I'm fine! Are you ok?

Candy: Me? What he could do to me, you would find out first.

Luke: 'Cause it'd be happenin' to me?

Candy: 'Cause it'd be happenin' to you.

Candy sighs a deep sigh, reminiscing.

Candy: Oh, Luke, I thought a lot about you over the years.

Luke: Shoot, I thought a lot about us over the years.

Candy: Us? Well, how come you never proposed?

Luke: Oh, I proposed--About a hundred times standing right in front of my mirror.

Candy: But you never asked me.

Luke: I asked you with you in the shower where my mirror was but I never asked you.

Candy: How come?

Luke: Oh, I suppose I was scared. I was in the service. I didn't know what I was gonna do when I got back. Or if I got back, ya know. Candy nods Then there's your career. I always knew you was gonna make it if you got half a chance. You sure didn't need a husband around to complicate things.

Candy: Luke, I will always need a husband--especially if his first and last name rhymed.

Luke: Yeah, but…

Candy: Hold me, Luke.

Luke wraps his muscular arms around her and holds her like she asked.

Candy: We could always have this, you know. Me, and she smacks her lips seductively all I bring.

Luke: And what about your career.

Candy: If I could have this or open a concert--or even end a concert--in Central Park, I'd pick you.

Luke: releasing her Come over here a minute. he lifts her on a large rock There you go. Darling, what's the matter? What's going on with you and Roberto?

Candy: I guess with me out on the road, it's a better--greater--risk than I thought.

Luke: How close is he?

Candy: I don't know. But he's everywhere I look. I'm afraid he ain't after me. I'm afraid he's after Gabby.

Luke: Where are Gabby, Cypriano and Octavio?

Candy: They're with Aunt Pandora in Atlanta. I did have them in LA but I got scared and drug them along.

Luke: You have a right to be scared. I'll take care of _Roberto_ the way I should have taken care of him when I returned home from Vietnam.

Candy: Luke, you're a Marine. You kill someone; you're going to the Pen. I kill someone; it's called Nursing Engagements.

Luke: smiling I know. Now, problem #2: You're having problem's with Eddie Lee, aren't you?

Candy looks down, shamefully but has a smile of reminisces.

Candy: You know, it wasn't always like that. When I first met him, he was real nice. Got me play dates, concerts, he even got me a record deal.

Luke: What happened.

Candy: I don't know? Must have been the crowd he was running with. They're into all kinds of things, gambling--you know, I'll bet that's when he started to--

Luke: Started stealing from you? It's not too hard to figure. Why don't you do something about it?

Candy: I did. I saw a lawyer. He said if I took Eddie Lee to court, I could break my contract with him.

Luke: And?

Candy: And Eddie Lee found out I saw the lawyer. Luke, he said if I didn't sing for him, I wasn't going to sing for no body.

Luke: Is that right?

Candy: I don't know what I'm going to do, Luke. I'm trying to put Cypriano through college. I got family that's counting on me--

Candy started to get really upset and started to breathe hard. Luke saw this panic reaction and picked her up to comfort her.

Luke: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, come here. Did I ever make you a promise I didn't keep?

Calmed down, Candy regained posture.

Candy: Huh-uh.

Luke: Well, I promise you that before you leave Hazzard you ain't going to have to worry about Eddie Lee or Roberto no more.

Candy: Luke, how are you going to do that?

Luke: Just let me worry about it, all right.

Candy: I hope I never have to leave Hazzard.

She curls up to Luke.

Luke: softly I hope you don't either.

Later, Luke and Candy had made it back to the farm. Jesse sat on the armchair as Daisy sat on the chair's arm. Bo and Luke sat on the couch as Candy sat between them. Jesse was finishing up his desert.

Candy: Luke, will you just run it by me one more time?

Luke: You bet. Me and Bo go into town. We file a complaint against Eddie Lee for assault with a deadly weapon. The law picks him up while we wait for his trial. You can stay here with us.

Bo: That's right. By the time he gets out of jail, you'll be such a big country music star; he won't know what to do with himself.

Daisy: Do you think Boss and Rosco are gonna help us?

Uncle Jesse: Listen, J.D.'s not against doing the right thing as long as you don't come close to his wallet.

Uncle Jesse chuckles. Daisy chuckles next and then Bo laughs.

Daisy: Well, I guess it's settle.

Luke: realizing. There is one other problem. By now, Eddie Lee knows where we live.

Bo: worried That's right. That means she can't stay here.

Daisy: Where else would she be safe?

Luke: Well, she could stay with me and Bo, wherever we go until we get him picked up. What do you say, Candy?

Candy: excited Let's get the show on the road.

Candy kisses Luke quickly while everyone watches in amusement.

Luke: All right, Bo, lets go!

Daisy: What about me?

Luke: You better stay behind. That way you and Candy can get ready when Bo and I return.

Daisy is about to react when Candy interrupts with a raise of her hand.

Candy: Whoa, Daisy. Let me. Luke, I will not let you do this alone.

Luke: Candy, I won't allow you to go.

Candy: Yeah?

Luke: meekly Yeah.

Candy: Back in Vietnam, you wouldn't "allow" me to go either. I went back then, I'll go in the future, and I'll damn well go now.

Luke covers his face with his hand.

Luke: Uncle Jesse--

Uncle Jesse: interrupting Luke So that's where you got the profanity?

Luke: Sort of. The 24-hour artillery diner was another source of my bad language and profanity. I hate guns.

Candy: You might as well give it up. Luke, you know I'm going.

Luke very slightly sighs in defeat.

Luke: All right. But, Daisy, we need you back here.

Daisy: All right, Luke. I trust your instincts.

Luke, Bo and Candy exit the farm house and head towards the General. Bo climbs in the driver's side while Luke picks up Candy and places her in the passenger side. She scoots over to make room and Luke gets in. When Luke is all the way in, Bo pulls out of the farm.

Luke: Hit it!

The General Lee, and his passengers pull up to the courthouse. Before Bo is at a complete stop, Luke climbs out of the General.

Luke: Bo, you best stay here with Candy while I explain things to Boss.

Bo places his arm around Candy's shoulder.

Bo: Well, cousin, I'm flattered you trust me.

Luke: laughing Trust you? I trust her.

Candy and Bo chuckle as Luke disappears from sight.

Bo: sighing Uh, Candy. Can I ask you a few questions?

Candy: Go on right ahead. I'll be happy to answer 'em if I can.

Bo: What happened over there?

Candy: You mean Vietnam?

Bo: Yeah. What happened? Did he ever get hurt? Was he ever captured? Was he ever painful alone?

Candy: Hey, listen to me, kid. He was and is a strong man. Yes, he did get hurt. But, let me assure you, he never once jeopardized his life. He has been captured, but never for long. Kind of like here. And he has never been alone. Either his brother-hood or I was always with him.

Bo: Thank god. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here.

Candy: Funny. Luke always knew.

Bo: Yeah, you're right. I do know what I'd do. But I'd be afraid.

They both sat in silence. Then Candy broke it.

Candy: You know, Luke wouldn't want you to do that, don't you.

Bo: I remember once my life was in grave danger. Luke had confessed that if anything would have happened to me, he'd kill himself, too after I was out of danger. Well, you know what I mean.

Candy: Yeah. Luke told you after you were ok that if you weren't, he'd commit suicide.

Bo: Yeah.

Candy: Yeah, I know. Luke was always--I mean always--afraid of going MIA and everybody thinking he was dead.

Bo: Why?

Candy: Afraid that'd he fight so hard to get home to just have to die for real that time.

Luke comes running down the courthouse steps.

Luke: still running down the stairs Hit it, Bo. We got trouble.

He jumps in the General.

Bo: All right.

Bo hit's the gas and speeds out of Town Square. On the way out, they run into Rosco. They maneuver to escape, but Rosco takes out a fence.

Bo: What in the world happened in there? It supposed to went off without a hitch.

Luke: I know, but Boss called Eddie Lee his "new partner."

Candy: I guess that's what Uncle Jesse meant when he said as long as it doesn't get too close to his wallet?

Bo: Affirmative.

Behind them, the chase heated up. Rosco, Eddie Lee, and Hoby were in hot pursuit of the General Lee. Enos had Route 7 road blocked as Boss Hogg had ordered. In an attempt to lose Rosco, Eddie Lee and Hoby, Bo accelerates and plays a little game of chicken. Rosco and Eddie Lee and Hoby separate to avoid a head on collision. Rosco gets stuck in some mud, unable to move, Eddie Lee and Hoby just slid to the side, not having much damage. Just to their prides. They quickly recover and start after them again. In another attempt to get Candy back, Hoby and Eddie Lee pulled up a long side of the General Lee and they tried to run them off the road by ram-sacking them.

Luke: Bo! Do something.

Bo cuts the wheels sharp.

Bo: Hang on!

They volt straight for a hay stack. The General takes for the air like an airplane, leaving Eddie Lee and Hoby in the dust.

Luke: looking over his shoulder seeing Eddie Lee and Hoby stop dead in their tracks and get out Everyone all right?

Bo: Yeah, I'm ok. Candy, you all right, honey?

Candy: Yeah, I'm fine. Luke, I guess you're still thinking like a marine: take to the high ground.

Luke: (he laughs) Yeah, I guess so.

Bo: Hey Luke, lets head over to Cooter's.

Luke: That's perfect! We'll hide under ol' Boss' nose.

Luke gets on the CB and radios Daisy and Uncle Jesse back at the farm to meet them at Cooter's as Bo speeds down the road. When they make it to Cooters, Bo, Luke, Cooter and Uncle Jesse talk about the next plan while Daisy takes Candy upstairs to the loft.

Candy: calling back Hey, Luke. I need my arrangements off of my dresser in the motor home and my guitar.

Luke: catching on Honey, I'll do my best.

Candy sighs disappointedly. Luke laughs.

Luke: She thinks she can fool me. I wrote every shuck n' jive there are.

Bo chuckles slightly.

Bo: Now that Candy's safe, all we gotta do is wait till night.

Uncle Jesse: In that case, I'm gonna sit down.

Uncle Jesse sits down.

Luke: worried I hope your right about Candy being safe.

Uncle Jesse: What do you mean, Luke?

Luke: Well, if Eddie Lee wants her back so bad, why'd he try and run us off the road? He could have killed her.

Uncle Jesse: It don't make sense.

Cooter: No. What good is she to him if she's dead?

Bo: I'll be a lot happier about this whole thing once we talk to the state police.

Cooter: Why don't you call 'em up?

Luke: You gotta figure Boss has got to Gussie by now. Bo, why don't we take a run over to the motor home and pick up those arrangements Candy needs.

Bo: What? Go to the Boars Nest? That's a little risky, don't you think?

Luke: Not if we hide out in the back of Cotter's truck. I don't want to give her any excuse to go running back to Boss' new partner. Well, what do you say Cooter? Can we hitch a ride?

Cooters response fades as the scene goes up the loft where Candy is debating whether to pick up the phone or not. Daisy sees the debate and tries to outvote.

Daisy: Hey, Candy. I sure hope you're not thinking of doing anything foolish like calling Eddie Lee.

Candy: Daisy, if I don't go back to him. Luke could get hurt real bad.

Daisy: Listen, I'll tell you, if you go back to Eddie Lee, it's gonna hurt Luke a lot worse than anything Eddie Lee could do. Believe me.

Candy: No, it won't.

Daisy looks at her strangely.

Daisy: What do you mean?

Candy: Luke… he's not immortal, Daisy. He can be hurt, and badly if Eddie Lee hits him just right.

Luke appears from the side.

Luke: Candy, baby, don't worry.

Candy: I have to! Nobody else seems to!

Luke: Honey, I have it completely under control. Now, I want you to stay here. Don't leave. We're going over to the motor home and pick up your "arrangements" and snoop around for a while. he kisses her atop the forehead Now, I'll be okay, all right? I'll be just fine. You stay here. Promise me.

Candy: Luke, I can't. I promise you I'll stay here until I can't stay here no more. I promise you I won't leave unless I have to. But I cannot promise you I will stand by while you get yourself killed. I just love you too much to make that promise.

Luke sighs.

Luke: All right. I guess I can see your point. I'll take those promises instead of the promise I asked you.

Candy: Thank you.

Luke: Be back soon.

Luke climbs down the ladder. Candy stares after him, Bo and Cooter.

Daisy: Don't worry yourself. He'll be fine, I promise.

Candy: I sure hope you're right.

The sound of Cooter's truck sounds, and then disappears and nothing but silence remains.

Candy: I sure hope you're right.

Daisy pats her shoulder and then climbs down. On the road, about halfway there, Cooter passes Rosco. Rosco does a 180 after Cooter. Immediately, Bo, Luke and Cooter realize they can't outrun Rosco.

Luke: whispering to Bo Can't outrun 'im but we can outthink 'im. raising his voice to Cooter Hey, Cooter, stop the truck.

Cooter stops the truck and walks to the back.

Luke: whispering Hey, Cooter, keep him up front.

Rosco gets out of his patrol car.

Rosco: All right.

Cooter: What's your problem, Rosco?

Rosco: Out of the way, Cooter. I'm gonna give your vehicle a twice over. Somehow I have a feeling there's a couple skunks under there.

Cooter: I don't care what you do, you can look anywhere you want to as long as you stay out of the cab of my truck. A man's cab is his castle.

Rosco thinks he's figured it out, and walks to the front, falling for Cooter and Luke's plan.

Rosco: Oh, your cab, huh? Oh, see? Dummy, dummy, dummy, shame, shame, shame! That's where they are!

While Cooter is giving Rosco the go-around, Luke is attaching Rosco's patrol car to Cooter tow truck.

Cooter: Don't look in that cab, Rosco!

Rosco: I'm looking under the cab!

Cooter: Whatever you do, don't look in that cab!

Rosco: You can't fool old Rosco.

Luke has now attached Rosco's patrol car to Cooter's tow on his truck. He climbs back under the tarp and tucks himself and Bo away.

Cooter: No, no, no. Don't look under that seat, Rosco. Stay away from that seat. Don't look under them floorboards--under them floor mats either. Whatever you do don't get under that seat. And you gonna need a search warrant to look in the glove compartment.

Everything Cooter said, Rosco looked or went to look.

Rosco: Oh! The glove compart--they can't hide in a glove compartment. I know they have to be around here.

Cooter: Well?

Rosco: Where have you hid 'em? I mean, they have to be here. Then that's ridiculous. I mean--

Cooter: Look anywhere you want.

Rosco: Do you have any other ideas where I could look? I just--It's just--I have an idea.

Cooter: Why don't you look underneath?

Cooter climbs in his truck and starts up the engine.

Rosco: I bet it's--wait a minute. Wait a minute! You're hung up on my car. Bring my vehicle back here. Listen, you can fool some of the sheriffs some of the time and most of the sheriffs most of the time, but you can't fool this sheriff half--you can't--is that--

Rosco stands back and watches his car roll away. In the motor home, Cooter looked through the filling cabinet, Luke looked through the desk and Bo was in the bedroom, coming into the front room.

Bo: Any luck, Cooter?

Cooter: No.

Bo: Luke?

Luke: Not a thing. he drops a piece of paper as the phone rings Hold it down, boys. he picks up the phone; muffled Yeah?

Mr. Starkey: on the other end of the phone Eddie Lee, my partner says we can't extend that deadline. So if that singer of yours is still alive come sundown, you're dead.

The phone line goes dead, leaving Luke and Bo, who was listening in, confused.

Bo: Wait a minute; what the heck is that all about? What's he mean, if she's alive by sundown?

Luke: Means that Eddie Lee was trying to kill her all right. It still don't make any sense.

Cooter walks over with a piece of paper, silently reading it.

Cooter: This might make it make sense. Lookee here. he hands the paper to Luke, pointing to a place in the document This is a life insurance policy on the life of one Candace L. Dix.

Luke: That's what it is, all right. he flips it over Right there. Eddie Lee Memphis is the beneficiary.

Over at Cooters, Daisy climbs up the ladder to the loft to find it empty.

Daisy: calling Candy? she finds a note, picks up the book and silently reads the note to herself Oh, no. calling down Uncle Jesse, Candy's gone!

Daisy starts to descend the ladder with the piece of notebook paper she ripped out.

Uncle Jesse: Where'd she go?

Daisy: I don't know, she left this note.

Daisy gives the note to Uncle Jesse and he puts it close to his face to read it.

Uncle Jesse: Lets see.

"Dear Luke,

I guess I still love you too much to see you and your fine family get hurt. By the time you get this, me and Eddie Lee will be long gone. I'll never forget you.

Love,

Candy"

Come on, Daisy. We got to find her.

Daisy: Ok.

They both dash out of Cooters Garage, only to find they're too late. Candy climbs in the car with Eddie Lee and Hoby in it.

Daisy: Oh no, Uncle Jesse! What are we gonna do?

Uncle Jesse: The only thing we can. Get the General. We gotta catch that girl, or Luke'll kill us.

Back at the Motor home, the boys and Cooter were trying hard to find out what to do and straighten all of it out.

Luke: He's gonna cash in on this life insurance policy so he can pay off his friend on the phone.

Bo: Yeah, and you can bet he ain't through trying yet, neither. You can bet the farm on that.

Luke: Wait a minute, this is a mobile phone. We can go right past Gussie. he picks up the phone Operator, could you give me Hazzard 741, please. he lets the phone ring for a while, but no body is there They ain't answering. Let's hope we ain't too late.

Bo: All right.

The boys get up to go find Candy and the others, when Rosco busts through the door.

Rosco: All right, freeze! All right, I got you now. Where is that girl? Where is that Candy Dix?

Luke: Rosco, she's in serious trouble.

Bo: Eddie Lee is trying to kill her.

Rosco: Oh, tiddly-tuddly. And I've heard of the tooth fairy. But that doesn't mean it's true. Now, where is she?

Cooter: Rosco, you got it. She's right in here.

Rosco: Yeah, see, I knew it all the--

Rosco looks in the bedroom, when Cooter gives him a big push.

Luke: Cooter, better explain it all to Rosco.

Bo: And show him that insurance policy.

The boys run out, too worried to even think of the consequences. Especially Luke. About a piece down the road, Bo offers some advice.

Bo: Maybe they just all went out for a walk or something, huh? if the look Luke gave could kill, our little blonde haired cousin wouldn't be around to tell about it I ain't buying that either.

They continue trucking in Cooter's tow truck. As they drive along, Luke's brain goes into overdrive. Idea's all start popping in his head, but they all aren't very accurate due to worryin'. The plan somewhat works and they do get Eddie Lee and Hoby on the right roads with Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Enos, Boss, Rosco and Cooter's help. Now time for phase 2 of Luke's plan: get them to the Junk Yard.

Luke: Bo, all I've got to tell ya, is get that car in the Junk Yard!

Bo: Ok, I'll handle it.

In Eddie Lee and Hoby's car, Candy was getting anxious.

Candy: Eddie Lee, will you tell me what's going on?

Eddie Lee: Oh, Candy, just a little deal I got cookin' for us.

Hoby: Eddie Lee, where do you want it to take place.

Eddie Lee: You just drive, let me worry about the where's, what's and how's.

Candy: What are you talking about? What deal?

Eddie Lee: You don't worry, darling. Let me worry about it.

Candy: Don't call me darling. You don't have that privilege.

Eddie Lee: I have all the privileges I need. You can't tell me otherwise.

Candy: Well, I'm tellin' ya, _sugar_.

Eddie Lee slaps Candy for her "rudeness."

Candy: Oh, you just didn't!

She starts giving him a go around, fighting him as hard as she can. Candy almost has it down, when Eddie Lee pulls a gun.

Eddie Lee: Don't make me kill you now.

Candy: Kill me?

Hoby: We want you to go out, peaceful like.

Candy: That's the deal. That's why you've been wanting me back so bad. Just to kill me? What for?

Eddie Lee: It's you, or me babe. Who should I choose?

Candy: It sure as hell ain't me!

Eddie Lee: What are you gonna do about it, huh?

Candy proves what she's gonna do about it by doing it. She takes the heel of her shoe and stabs in into Eddie Lee's foot. She fights the gun out of his hand, but unfortunately, right out the open window. She tries to climb out the window, but Eddie Lee catches her by the mid-waist.

Eddie Lee: in pain You ain't going anywhere. Not yet, anyhow.

Candy looks ahead and sees Cooter's tow truck.

Candy: It don't make no difference. You're in some big trouble anyway when he gets through with the two of ya.

Eddie Lee looks ahead and sees the Dukes forcing them into the Junk Yard by putting the tow truck in the middle of the road.

Eddie Lee: Dang. Pull it over. They trapped us.

They stop the car and take out, Eddie Lee throwing Candy to the ground. Eddie Lee and Hoby takes off, while Luke and Bo climb out of the truck. Luke is the first one out and over to her side.

Luke: You all right?

Luke helps her up.

Candy: Yeah, I'm fine.

Bo: running past, not waiting for a reply You all right?

Luke: to Candy Stay here.

Bo and Luke take off after Eddie Lee and Hoby. Hoby and Eddie Lee runs around the destroyed car while Bo slides over the trunk and Luke volts across. Hoby trips and throws a rock at Bo and Luke. While Bo is still getting a hold of himself, Luke gets over the shock first and goes after Eddie Lee and Hoby. Luke goes straight for Eddie Lee and throws the first punch. Bo settles for Hoby. However, Hoby throws the first punch. Luke is hit in the gut with a board Eddie Lee grabbed. Luke lands in the line of the car crusher and Eddie Lee starts it up. Luke awakens just in time to get out of the way and knock out Eddie Lee, Bo following Luke in knocking out Hoby. Just then, Boss, Rosco and Cooter in the patrol car and Uncle and Daisy in the General Lee pull up to the Junk Yard. Everybody, including Candy, dashes over to them. Daisy running to Bo and Candy running to Luke and Luke and Candy share a kiss.

Boss: You got 'em.

Daisy: to Bo You all right?

Bo: Yeah, we're fine.

Boss starts harassing Eddie Lee about the money and the contract. Then, surprising Boss, Eddie Lee tears up the contract and burns the $25,000.

Candy: Thanks, baby.

Luke: Hey, it's my privilege.

Candy: What is?

Luke: You being my damsel in distress and me being your knight in shining plaid armor.

Candy chuckles and slightly pushes him.

Candy: Cut it out!

Later that night, Candy and Luke are out on the river. They have their guitars and are practicing her song she'll be performing. She sings while Luke plays the guitar along with her.

Candy: Luke, thank you for helping me out.

Luke: It's just like old times, huh?

Candy: Yeah. Old times.

Luke and Candy stare into each other's eyes, almost kissing. But Candy ruins it.

Candy: Before we go and do… it I want to ask you a question.

Luke: Go on ahead.

Candy: Will you sing with me tomorrow?

Luke: What? Come on, Candy. You're the star. I'm just a local.

Candy: You're more than a local. You mean a lot to those people. And I think… that if you sing tomorrow with me, it'll mean a lot to the people of this wonderful town.

Luke: Well… you caught on fast to shuckin' and jivin'.

Candy: It's in Alabama, too.

Luke: Well, only 2 things came out of Alabama that's any good.

Candy: Oh, really?

Luke: Yeah. You and my mama.

Candy: Your Mom's an Alabaman?

Luke: Strange, I know.

Candy: I mean was.

Luke: Yeah.

Candy: Will you sing?

Luke: Aw, Candy, come on. I was hoping you'd forget.

Candy: I know you were. That's why I asked you again.

Luke: All right. But I'm not going up there with you. You'll have to ask the audience and if the applause sounds pleasing, I'll do it. If not, you've lucked yourself out.

Candy: Great!

She kisses him, and in his moment of weakness, she pulled him down for the count.

Luke: You little sneak.

Even later that evening, after the sun had long gone down, they lie around, picking on their guitars. In the trees, Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Bo, Enos and Cooter sat listening. The music was soft and the lyrics were sung slowly.

**(Together)**

Chill bumps

Gets me all the time

Aw, them ole chill bumps

Runnin' up an' down my spine

**(Luke)**  
I wake every mornin'

Do my daily routine

**(Candy)**

I do my best

Keepin' out of that ole ravine

**(Together)**

But as much as I try to hide

My true feeling still abide

**(Luke)**

I keep them ole chill bumps

Gets me every time

**(Candy)**

Aw, them ole chill bumps

Runnin' up an' down my spine

**(Together)**

Feelings of what used to be

Still lingers 'til it's too hard to bear

**(Luke)**

Memories too strong to quit

Makes me hold on to what's not even there

**(Candy)**

What I can't get through my head

What just won't set

**(Together)**

Is that were not

Over yet!

**(Luke)**

Now that you're here and I'm

Seein' you again

**(Candy)**

I just can't bring myself to

Call you just a friend

**(Together)**

If I could do it all over

I would do it once more

**(Luke)**

The one thing

I would change

**(Candy)**

The one thing

I would change!

**(Together)**

Is you

Walking out that door

**(Luke)**

I know it's over

But my answer remains

**(Candy)**

I have a home

For you to retain

**(Together)**

But until I see you once again

**(Luke)**

Chill bumps will

Run up an' down my spine

**(Candy)**

Aw, them ole chill bumps

They get me every time

**(Together)**

But you'll be my lover till the end…

Instead of giving themselves away, the uninvited guests just sit back and listen.

Candy: Well, this one I wrote on the road. I was thinking about our 3rd week of dating and this was written.

Luke: Well, I can't wait to hear that one.

Candy: Sit back and enjoy the song.

Candy starts strumming. Luke looks at her, inquiring, and she nods. Then he starts the beat, pretty much getting it. The rhythm and lyrics are quick in the end, but the beginning is slow.

Losin' is not your favorite game

To me, it's kinda lame

Go on, do what you need

But here's a warnin' you'd better heed

Chorus:

Watch, listen, learn!

You're a fire I want to let burn

Lettin' you go wouldn't be me

So there's no way I'll ever set you free

I'm gonna give you a lesson that's stern

So baby, watch, listen, learn!

You pulled me till I caved in

Now your tell me your ready for us to end

Babe, let me tell you right here and now

I will not throw in the towel

And give up on us now

Watch, listen, learn!

You're a fire I want to let burn

Lettin' you go wouldn't be me

So there's no way I'll ever set you free

I'm gonna give you a lesson that's stern

So baby, watch, listen, learn!

"I'll fail!" you confess

To me, it's just a test

"I hate failing" you say

Baby, no way!

Watch, listen, learn!

You're a fire I want to let burn

Lettin' you go wouldn't be me

So there's no way I'll ever set you free

I'm gonna give you a lesson that's stern

So baby, watch, listen, learn!

Luke laughs out loud, unable to control his emotions. But he's not the only one. Bo bursts out laughing, getting everyone caught. Luke turns blood red from embarrassment.

Luke: Uh, hi guys. How long you been here?

Daisy: Not long. We got here when you and Candy woke up. sarcastic I have no idea why you'd sleep outside!

Bo: I have one!

Luke: Hush it, Bo!

Candy: We best be heading back anyhow.

Luke: Aw, guys, why'd you have to ruin it for me.

Candy: You already got your finders fee! What else do you want?

Luke: cocky Seconds.

Candy: Cute.

Luke: No, that's you.

Uncle Jesse: Lets head back, kids. We need to be rested. Especially Candy.

Candy: Well, lets go already. Zeesh!

The next night, Boss gives Candy an introductory and she walks up on stage.

Candy: You know, since I wouldn't be singing at all if it weren't for Luke Duke. I think it's only fittin' that he come up here and join me.

Loud applauding, an undeniable fact they want this action. Candy waves for Luke to join her. He rises, kinda sad. Luke gets a guitar, hoping they would just deny it, he left his at home.

**(Candy)**

I don't want to hear a love song

I got on this airplane just to fly

And I know there's life below me

But all that you can show me is the prairie and the sky

**(Luke)**

I don't want to hear a sad story

Full of heartbreak and desire

The last time I felt like this, I was in the wilderness

And the canyon was on fire

And I stood on a mountain in the night and I watched it burn

I watched it burn, I watched it burn

**(Chorus: Together)**

I would rock my soul in the bosom of Abraham

I would hold my life in his saving grace

I would walk all the way from Boulder to Birmingham

If I thought I could see, I could see your face

**(Together)**

I would rock my soul in the bosom of Abraham

I would hold my life in his saving grace

I would walk all the way from Boulder to Birmingham

If I thought I could see, I could see your face

If I thought I could see, I could see your face

Loud applauses issues from the audience. Candy gets a mischievous look on her face.

Luke: What are you up to, missy?

Candy: You guys wanna hear another tune?

The crowd's reaction is so loud, that you can't hear Luke's protest, just see his mouth moving and him shaking his head violently.

Luke: screaming NO, I WANNA LIVE! BO, HE-E-E-ELP!

Bo shakes his head no as Candy turns to her band.

Candy: One, two, three.

The beat is up and the lyrics are sung fast.

(**Candy**)

Every time you walk near me my knees get weak

And I mean it's happenin' as we speak

My heart flutters, makes me crazy

I gotta hand it to ya, baby

Do you mean what you say or is this just a play?

Honey, I gotta tell ya, you're one heck of a boy

Oh, baby, you're one heck of a boy

Luke gives up and sings.

(**Luke**)

You walk by, that's all I need to say

How can anyone shake that a-way?

Nothin' or no one can compare

Darlin', it just isn't fair

You make me nuttier than a squirrel

Honey, I gotta tell ya, your one heck of a girl

O-o-h, baby, you're one heck of a girl

(**_Chorus_**)

Day dreamin'; heart breaking; suckerin' kind of lover

Hold me sweetheart, give it over

All I want is you

So give it to me and do what you do

Speak to me in that sweet voice

And tell me your lovin' chorus

(**Candy**) O-O-Oh baby

(**Luke**) --------Oh baby

I gotta tell ya

(**Candy**) You're one heck of a boy

(**Luke**) You're one heck of a girl

(**Candy**) O-O-Oh baby

(**Luke**) --------Oh baby

I gotta tell ya

(**Candy**) You're one heck of a boy

(**Luke**) And you're one heck of a girl

(**Candy**)

The first time I saw you walk

I knew you had that southern talk

Secret desires, desperate needs

I knew you were a Georgian breed

But once I saw that sweet smile

I knew I had to walk a country mile

Just to see it again--and again

(**Luke**)

Day one of our love

I heard a voice from above

From the beginning, I knew you were a work of art

Oh, but you had my heart

You snatched it away, just like that

I knew you were an Alabaman brat

(**Repeat Chorus**)

Day dreamin'; heart breaking; Suckerin' kind of lover

Hold me sweetheart, give it over

All I want is you

So give it to me and do what you do

Speak to me in that sweet voice

And tell me your lovin' chorus

(**Candy**) O-O-Oh baby

(**Luke**) --------Oh baby

I gotta tell ya

(**Candy**) You're one heck of a boy

(**Luke**) You're one heck of a girl

(**Candy**) O-O-Oh baby

(**Luke**) --------Oh baby

I gotta tell ya

(**Candy**) You're one heck of a boy

(**Luke**) And you're one heck of a girl

(**Candy**)

I knew you wanted me from the start

But getting you to admit it would be an art

Getting your attention would be tricky

Because you were so picky

But I knew I would get you one way or another

Because, baby, I will be your lover

One day you will be mine--it's my shrine

(**Luke**)

I looked you in the eye

And, oh, baby I saw our life flash by

I saw I won you and you won me, too

I saw our life through and through

And that's exactly what I aim to do

(**Repeat Chorus**)

Day dreamin'; heart breaking; suckerin' kind of lover

Hold me sweetheart, give it over

All I want is you

So give it to me and do what you do

Speak to me in that sweet voice

And tell me your lovin' chorus

(**Candy**) O-O-Oh baby

(**Luke**) --------Oh baby

I gotta tell ya

(**Candy**) You're one heck of a boy

(**Luke**) You're one heck of a girl

(**Candy**) O-O-Oh baby

(**Luke**) --------Oh baby

I gotta tell ya

(**Candy**) You're one heck of a boy

(**Luke**) And you're one heck of a girl

(**Candy**)

Together we are at last

Single days is a part of our past

(**Luke**)

Nothing but love lies ahead

Just as I said

(**2nd Chorus**)

Now we're

Day dreamin'; heart breaking; suckerin' kind of lovers

I hold you sweetheart, and give it over

All I have is you

And I give it to you, and do what I do

I speak to you in that sweet voice

And tell you my lovin' chorus

(**Candy**) O-O-Oh Baby

(**Luke**) --------Oh Baby

I gotta tell ya

(**Candy**) You're still one heck of a boy

(**Luke**) You're still one heck of a girl

(**Candy**) O-O-Oh Baby

(**Luke**) --------Oh Baby

I gotta tell ya

(**Candy**) You're still one heck of a boy

(**Luke**) And you're still one heck of a girl

Luke just looks to Uncle Jesse pleadingly.

Uncle Jesse: clapping Great job!

Candy: See, I knew they'd like it.

Luke: God, Candy, you owe me. Can I steal your stage time?

Boss: What!

Luke: Just for a moment or two.

Boss: Ok. But, Luke Duke, only because you've done _some_ good.

Luke starts strumming the guitar, alone, with him being the only one who knows the beat. The lyrics are normal.

Here I stand 7 years later

Emotions I felt then are residue

I must do this

For my feelings hold true

Chorus:

With you I stand

Your love leavin' a toll

Drenched in tears

Waterin' the soil

Although it's been years since then

I love you the same

My ego losing its reputation

It's fame

Just answer me a question

Without making me a fool

Do you still love me

With your heart, body, soul

Atop the angels

You fly in my view

Behind the reverend

You sit, above the pew

But I can't continue

Without tellin'

So here I stand

My eye's wellin'

With you I stand

Your love leavin' a toll

Drenched in tears

Waterin' the soil

Although it's been years since then

I love you the same

My ego losing it's reputation

It's fame

Just answer me a question

Without making me a fool

Do you still love me

With your heart, body, soul

Here I stand

Once more

Bended to one knee

On the floor

Before I die

I must plea

Gumdrops Candy Dix

Will you marry me?

The audience lets out many emotions. Some are surprised, including Candy. Many are sad, including Bo. He mentions a few times, "There goes my dates" and all are at some degree touched.

Candy: at the verge of tears Are you serious?

Luke: I've never been more serious-er.

Candy: nodding her head yes Uh-huh. Yes.

Luke: Really?

Candy: I've never been more really-er.

Luke swings her around and kisses her.

Luke: I love you.

The door to the Boars Nest opens and a Mexican man walks in.

Man: Hey, put down my girl!

Candy and Luke both turn, along with half the Boars Nest.

Candy: Roberto!

Roberto: That's Uncle Roberto!

Luke: No, that's the late Uncle Roberto if you don't get the hell out of here while you still can!

Roberto: I ain't going anywhere.

Bo: You're going one place.

Bo raises his eye brows and looks down, emphasizing.

Luke: You got that right.

Roberto: Listen, this is none of your business, so stay out of it.

Boss: This woman is more trouble than a newborn Duke.

Rosco: She'll be the perfect wife for Luke Duke.

Boss: Wife, oy.

Uncle Jesse: All right, friend, you just leave here, and everything will turn out all ok.

Roberto: I won't leave without Gumdrops.

Candy: Luke, I can't go with him.

Luke: Of course not. You ain't going anywhere with him. Stand back, Candy.

Luke swings at Roberto, bringing him down like a truck hit him. But, he got right back up. Now Luke and Roberto was going at it full force. But eventually, the boxer won. Luke struck it lucky and knocked him out.

Luke: There. That'll teach him to threaten my love. Right, love?

Candy giggles.

Candy: Right!

Luke: Rosco, take him in as well.

Rosco: For what?

Luke points to 3 kids in the back who just entered. Candy dashed over to them. All three were also Mexican.

Luke: Kidnapping.

Candy: to the eldest, Gabby Where's Aunt Pandora?

Gabby: upset She was hurt. Oh, _prima_. She's hurt real bad.

Candy: Where was she at? The hotel?

Cypriano: Yes. He left her to die!

Candy: I'll take care of everything. Ok, _hijos_.

Luke: You guys and your Spanish.

Candy: Luke.

Bo is circling Gabby.

Bo: Oh, oh, oh, oh! Who are you, you sweet thang you?

Gabby: I am Gabby. Cousin to Candy and sister to Cypriano and Octavio.

Bo: You are good looking. How do you say that in Spanish?

Gabby: _T__ù son guapo._

Bo: What you said.

Gabby: _Gracias_.

Bo: Oh, um…

Luke: Children. We have to find Pandora.

Candy: Lets go to Atlanta.

Boss: At, at, at. Not if you want to keep your probation, you will need permission.

Luke: rolling his eyes Boss, can we have permission to go to Atlanta?

Boss: Uh, well providing the short-term notice, I don't know.

Luke: BOSS!

Boss writes out permission on a napkin.

Boss: Here ya are.

Luke: Thank you.

Bo, Luke, Candy and Daisy head out leaving the kids with Uncle Jesse.

Uncle Jesse: You kids be careful, now ya here!

Luke: We will. Much obliged, Boss.

Boss mumbles something inaudible.

Luke: Hit it!

The General Lee takes off. They get to Atlanta and get Pandora to a hospital.

Luke: to Candy There, everything's ok.

Candy: Luke?

Luke: Yeah.

Candy: Thank you.

Luke: Honey, you're welcome.

Candy: I love you.

Luke: I love you, too.

They share a kiss.

Bo: Gotta get home to Gabby.

Daisy rolls her eyes.

Daisy: Can you at least for once be happy for Luke?

Bo: Of course, but I wanted to have Candy too, now I'll have to settle for her cousin.

Daisy: God help her.

The scene blurs, and it goes to a room full of equipment. There's a tape being played and a man is listening to it. Luke's voice comes across the device.

Luke's voice: Lets get home, guys. We got us a wedding to plan!

The sound of whooping and hollering comes across the speakers. Then the sound of kissing comes again.

Man: Wow, they kissed a lot.

The man looks up to reveal Waylon Jennings.

Waylon: This day is a dead ringer for an episode!

Another man stands there, Gy Waldron, the show's "creator."

Gy: So this day as well?

Waylon: Yeah. There will be a lot cut though. Especially Luke getting married. He'll be just like Bo on the series: a heartthrob. Just a little smarter.

Gy: All right. So, I'll take this down and we'll see what we can do with it and bring back a script.

Waylon: All right. Get to work. I'll get you the next "episode."

Gy: walking off This show will be a huge success. I just know it.

Over the player, more ruckuses are being heard. Sounds like crashing.

Luke's voice: Bo! I don't want to repair the General after all we've been through today. Lose this bozo!

Waylon sighs and laughs.

Waylon: The lives of the Dukes of Hazzard: never boring. he starts thinking Hey, Gy. Wait up! I've thought of a name! Dukes of Hazzard! What do you think?

Gy: calling back Great! I like it… they continue talking

THE END


End file.
